Stand By Me
by Azura56672
Summary: Zen has been firm after his brother's dead, Zen and Shirayuki is married now they are the King and Queen of Clarines, for Shirayuki Zen is a complete stranger and she needs to change him to his real self, she is not happy with his behaviour, will she be able to change him? [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope you like it and sorry for grammatical mistakes...**

* * *

The girl who was wearing a cloak was running in the snow to catch after a red haired girl "Your Majesty, please wait! Your Majesty! we need your help!?" Shirayuki was walking firmly with tears in her eyes, she stopped and looked back and saw the girl was still chasing after her, she again turned to look towards the carriage which was waiting for her to come, Zen was standing out of the carriage with a firm look in his eyes, Shirayuki looked down towards the ground and started walking towards the carriage, the girl was shocked she stopped in the midway. Shirayuki was in front of the carriage door, she gave a last glance towards the girl, she sadly closed her eyes and walked inside the carriage... the carriage started moving and they could hear the screams and cries of the girl, Shirayuki closed her eyes and said "Zen, why have you became like this?" Zen looked out of the window and said in a firm voice, "because they are the one who killed him"... Shirayuki sighed and looked out of the window, a tear rolled down from her eyes and she thought 'it was that day when it started' she closed her eyes and started to remember...

* * *

 _ **Flashback:~**_

 _I was running to find Zen, because that day I found something that could glow a non-living or living thing, I asked Mitsuhide "Mitsuhide, do you know where Zen is?" he smiled and said "in office" I smiled happily and started running towards his room, where I met Obi, he jumped towards me and said "ojo, searching for master?" I nodded happily and he lead me the way, I knocked on the door, the voice came from inside "come in" I opened the door and said "Zen! look at this" he smiled and said "what is it?" I curiously showed him, the silver dust "this! this can make anything glow! anything!" he chuckled and said "really?" I nodded, he kissed me on forehead and said "I wish that you could glow for me forever" at this I smiled, he asked "would you mind if we go out tonight?" I shook my head and said "no, not at all" he smiled..._

 _At night we were walking in the garden, holding each others hand, when we suddenly heard the clashing of the swords sound. We rushed towards it and found that the King Izana was fighting with some kind of Ninja, the Ninja was way too fast... we could see the blood flowing through the body of King Izana, I rushed to take some medicines, my hands were trembling, I took the medicines that I needed and rushed towards the place where the mess was going on but suddenly me and Zen saw something awful, the sword of Ninja was inside King Izana's heart, the ninja pushed the sword deeper and deeper Zen rushed towards the ninja but it was too late the ninja pulled the sword out of King Izana and ran away, I rushed towards King Izana, King Izana was fallen down on the ground I applied some medicines on, but it was no use because the sword has already made a hole in King Izana's heart... Zen sat beside him and asked "who did this to you?" Izana smiled and said "I don't kn..know, *cough* Ze-Zen... make me..a ..promise, that...yo-you will...marry Shi-Shirayuki and be...the best king of the kingdom...of...of Clarines" Zen nodded with tears in his eyes and said "Brother, don't leave me this soon... I promise that I will marry Shirayuki and be the best King, but-but please don't leave me!" Izana smiled his last tear fell from his eye and he closed his eyes and his breadth stopped forever, my eyes were also in tears... Zen cried hard that night, I comforted him many times, and after 3 days after our wedding everything changed..._

 ** _End of Flashback:~_**

* * *

Shirayuki felt someone shaking her, she opened her eyes and saw that Obi was shaking her, she asked "what happened?" Obi bowed and said "your highness, we have arrived" Shirayuki felt uncomfortable, she is not used to it yet, she nodded and asked "where is Zen?" he answered still bowing "he went towards the office immediately after reaching Clarines" Shirayuki saddened and nodded, she came out of the carriage elegantly as she was told by her lesson teacher, she started walking towards the Garack Gazelt the herbalist, as she entered Gazelt stood from her chair and bowed "welcome, your highness, how can I help you?" Shirayuki was embarrassed "I-I think I am a nuisance" with that she walked out of the herb centre, she started walking towards her room, she sat down and took out a book of herbs from the shelf and started reading...

* * *

There was a knock on the door which made Shirayuki startled and she woke up she asked "yes? who is it?" the person answered "it's your mere maid, your highness" Shirayuki sighed and said "come in" the door opened and the maid came in and said with a bow "Your highness, the dinner is ready his majesty King Zen is waiting for you" Shirayuki smiled and said energetically "really, Zen is waiting?" the maid nodded with a smile, Shirayuki rushed downstairs and was sad after looking at the King and Queen of Lian land, but she still smiled and said "sorry, to be late" with that she sat beside Zen to his left side... the conversation was long, Shirayuki didn't got the chance to have conversation with Zen, the conversation was all about the work and politics...Shirayuki was not happy with this, not in a single way!

After dinner, Shirayuki and Zen escorted The King and Queen of Lian kingdom towards the exit, the King and Queen said their good byes in a formal way, and the Lian kingdom's carriage left, there was silent between Zen and Shirayuki for few minutes when finally Shirayuki broke the silence "Zen, I am doubting something" Zen asked "what?" Shirayuki turned and looked in Zen's eyes and asked "do you still love me?"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you like it and please review on what you think about the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you like this chapter and sorry for my grammatical mistakes...**

* * *

Zen's eyes widened at her question, because of the look in her eyes in the inside he was trembling... but he was standing strong on the outside; he asked "what do you mean?" Shirayuki gazed more deeply and said "I mean that do you still love me or not, because I am feeling lonely, I am sad that I couldn't even meet you... I can't even talk to you, I can't hold you in my arms at least just for a minute... it's like you are walking away from me, what do I do Zen, I can't erase this feelings of mine" with that a tear fall down from her left eye she wiped it quickly and said "I am sorry, sorry that I wasted your time" after saying this she started to walk away but suddenly Zen caught her wrist and started to walk towards their room...

After entering in their room he closed the door behind him, Shirayuki asked "what are you doing? don't you any work?" Zen didn't replied to her, he suddenly hugged her and buried his face in her shoulder and said "you don't know how much I wanted to hug you, love you and kiss you... but everytime I was in the room you were sleeping, I didn't wanted to wake you up so I just slept beside you...don't ask me that I still love you or not; it hurts when you ask such questions to me because everytime I see you my love for you grows wider and wider, I can't tell you how much I love but for now I will just tell you that I love you" Shirayuki was surprised at what he said, with her hands trembling she hugged him, she buried her face in his chest and started sobbing "oh, Zen...I am so, sorry...I-I didn't knew that you loved me this much..." suddenly there was a knock on the door, Zen sighed and asked "who is it?" the servant was scared because of his raspy voice, but still he answered "it's Mitsuhide" Zen sighed even more, Shirayuki giggled in her sobs and said "I think you should let him in, or else he will be worried" Zen nodded, he let Shirayuki go and said "come in" Mitsuhide came in and was about to tell Zen his work, but didn't opened his mouth because of Zen's angry look "Did I came in bad timing ?" Zen nodded while Shirayuki shook her head, Mitsuhide grinned and said "congratulation, Your Majesty, you have finished your work... I am so happy!" he said while wiping his tears, Zen face palmed and said "I wish your wife was here, at least she could have calmed you down" Mitsuhide chuckled and said "yeah, if Kiki was here she might have held me by my ear and have scolded me" Mitsuhide smiled and continued "oh! well, Your Majesty, there's an invitation for you and the Queen to attend the coronation of Prince Raji, the coronation is at 8 in morning" Zen nodded and said "we will be ready" with that Mitsuhide left and Zen hugged Shirayuki again but again there was a knock on the door, Zen was frustrated "WHAT?!" Mitsuhide came in and said "don't forget to wake up...early?...I am sorry, I will go now" with that he closed the door and left. Zen and Shirayuki were starring at the closed door, after 3 seconds Shirayuki started laughing, Zen looked at her in disbelief and asked "what are you laughing at?" Shirayuki said while laughing "sorry, hahaha sorry...it's just that I remembered the old days. Zen?" Zen looked at her with smile and asked "yes?" She smiled back and said "please, stay like this forever" Zen looked towards the ground and said "Shirayuki the thing is that I can be like this forever for you but for people the King should be strong and emotionless after all I am the confidence for them, if you want I can be like this only in night not in day, is it okay for you?" Shirayuki placed her hand on his cheek and said "it's fine but don't change at least for me" he nodded, and they fell asleep...

* * *

Next day Shirayuki was with some maids getting ready for the coronation of Prince Raji, the maids complimented Shirayuki "Your highness, you are glowing today... His Majesty King Zen is loving you very must that's why you are glowing so much and that is making you so much beautiful" Shirayuki blushed and said "His Majesty Zen does't have time for me, but still he loves me and that makes me happy that's why I am pretty for him at least" the maids giggled and said "you are looking beautiful, Your highness, now excuse us" Shirayuki nodded and they left. After few minutes there was a knock on the door, Shirayuki asked "who is it?" the reply came from outside "its Zen" Shirayuki stood up from the chair and said "come in" Zen entered and he was happy seeing Shirayuki dressed beautifully, but he couldn't express it so he just said "you look beautiful" Shirayuki smiled and said "Thank you" Zen offered her his arm, which Shirayuki accepted elegantly.. Zen was firm again, Shirayuki still held a smile on her face because she now knew that Zen loves her..

After reaching in Tanbarun, Shirayuki's and Zen's named were announced "King Zen Wisteria and Queen Shirayuki Wisteria from Clarines has arrived!" Zen and Shirayuki walked towards the entrance gate where they met Prince Raji who welcomed them with surprise "I prince Raji welcome you to Tanburan Palace" Zen nodded and looked at Shirayuki and asked "shall we?" Shirayuki smiled and said "we shall" Zen smiled a little and said "very well, then Prince Raji now excuse us" with that Shirayuki and Zen started walking towards the palace...

* * *

Raji asked Sasaki "why am I not the one beside Shirayuki?" Sasaki answered without hesitating "because of how you behaved at the first time you met her that's why you are not beside her and nothing more" Raji was irritated "urghhhh! I already know that" Sasaki sighed and said "as a soon to be King you should not be childish my lord" Raji got more frustrated but controlled it and said "Ahem, I know that" Sasaki smirked and thought 'at least she is your friend and that's the reason you are happy'

* * *

After coronation the party started, Zen and Shirayuki were roaming together and were meeting with many different people, the dance started; Zen and Shirayuki danced many times but suddenly Raji asked Shirayuki for the dance, Shirayuki looked at Zen he nodded and Shirayuki accepted Raji's offer and they started dancing, while dancing Raji started a conversation "so, how is your married life?" Shirayuki smiled happily and said "amazing, thank you for asking" Raji smiled and asked "would you coming with me in the corner?" Shirayuki shook her head they walked out of the dance floor and Raji said "why are you his wife? he has become so cruel and stiff and firm too, I can't believe you can be happy with a person like him" Shirayuki smiled and said "Your highness, Zen is not cruel, stiff or firm, he is soft in the inside you don't know anything so please, don't speak bad about him" with that Shirayuki left...as she was in the ball room again a waiter asked Shirayuki a drink, she took the drink elegantly and drank it, Raji saw this and was shocked "SHIRAYUKI!" Shirayuki looked at Raji; she suddenly felt dizzy because of the drink, she saw Zen running towards her and everything became black...

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, please, review on what you think about it... again sorry, for my grammatical mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and dear guest I would like you to write the website in proper way because I tried looking for it and I didn't found out, thank you for offering me it will really help me if you write the website properly... and again sorry for my grammatical mistakes**

* * *

 _Shirayuki took the drink elegantly and drank it, Raji saw this and was shocked "SHIRAYUKI!" Shirayuki turned towards him and she suddenly felt dizzy, she saw Zen running towards her but everything became black..._

* * *

Everyone was startled at the voice of Raji, everything was silence... Zen was shocked he rushed towards Shirayuki. she fall in the arms of Zen.. Zen looked at Raji in anger "King Raji what is the meaning of this?!" Raji looked at him in terror, Zen sighed and said "please, if you can call a doctor for me, but first tell me what was in that drink?" Raji hesitated but answered while stammering "we-well, i-it had poison" Zen's eyes widened in shock, everyone in the ball room gasped and they started whispering "poison?! but why?" "was it for someone from us?" Zen was still shocked he was getting weak from inside he shouted "call the doctor, King Raji! fast!"Zen picked up Shirayuki, he asked for a guest room, the maid guided him towards the guest room, Zen laid Shirayuki on the bed; he keeled down and held her hand and said "please, please, at least you... stay by my side, at least you, don't leave me"

* * *

Raji was walking fast with the royal doctor towards the room where Zen and Shirayuki was. Raji opened the door without knocking, Zen stood up and said "Doctor please, fast check if she is alright" Doctor nodded and said "please, not being rude, but will you move out of the room" Zen nodded, he grabbed Raji's wrist and walked out of the room, when Zen and Raji was out; Zen caught Raji's collar harshly and said "if anything happened to my wife, remember, I will cut you in pieces" Raji nodded and gulped hard, Zen pushed Raji away and asked "why did you put poison in the drink?" Raji sighed in relief and answered "honestly, there is a stalker in the palace who is threatening us with the letters which always are like 'you will pay' 'I will kill you all' 'your future is really in danger' and something like that and we figured out that it was Sir. John Williams, I also warned the waiter to give that drink to Williams but... that idiot! I marked the glass too but he didn't took his duty lightly!" Raji looked down in anger, Zen looked at Raji and thought 'stupid! he is now the king don't have any plan of how to catch the stalker' he sighed again, suddenly the doctor came out of the room and said "that poison is spreading in her body, if we don't do anything she may..." doctor looked down, Zen's eyes widened and he said "please, do something, we can't let her-" Zen was interrupted by the doctor "Your Majesty, I have given her the medicine for now, I will come tomorrow and start my work by giving her the strong medicine so that she can gain her consciousness" Zen nodded; doctor left... Zen was still looking at the door, he clenched his fist and stomped inside the room, he slammed the door behind...

Zen walked towards Shirayuki and fall on his knees and held her hand in his softly; he kissed her fingers gently. A tear fall down from his eye "Shirayuki, you will be beside me, right? it was our dream to walk together not alone... you were lighting my path then why did it got so dark that I can't see and think anything, please, stay by my side, don't leave me" Zen kissed her forehead and said "please, live with me"...with that he walked towards the desk to write a letter to Mitsuhide, so that they can come with Garack Gazelt, Ryu, Obi and Kiki he needed them here...

* * *

Shirayuki could here Zen's voice "...lease, don't leave me" she felt something soft on her forehead and again she heard his voice "please, live with me" and the warmness left her hand.. she couldn't touch him "ZEN! ZEN! I am right here, please, listen to me! ZEN!" she couldn't see anything, it was dark; suddenly she saw a light. She started running towards the light but the light was getting smaller and smaller after few seconds it disappeared "ZEN!..."

* * *

Next morning, Zen woke up and felt something moving beside him, he saw that Shirayuki was sweating, her body was trembling... he wore the cloak and was about to open the door when Raji knocked on the door, Zen opened the door and said "call the doctor fast!" Raji looked at Shirayuki and was shocked he rushed to call the doctor... Zen was warming her hand and said "what happened so suddenly?" he could feel her body getting colder and colder, he was trying his best to warm her; the doctor entered in the room and checked her up and said "her condition is getting bad, I need some help" he was about to tell Raji to tell a maid to call his assistance but someone familiar entered in the room and said "Doctor, let us help you" Zen looked at them and smiled in relief "Mitsuhide, Kiki, Gazelt, Ryu, Obi.. you are on time" Ryu bowed and said "let us help to heal our precious Queen" Gazelt shuffled Ryu's hair and said "you have grown haven't you, doctor we have brought the powerful medicine for our Queen, here" the doctor smelled the medicine and was impressed and said "this is really strong, but do you think that it will work?" Gazelt grinned widely and said while patting on Ryu's back "don't worry it is made by our special pharmacist" doctor nodded and gave the medicine to Shirayuki... she stopped trembling but her body was still cold, Gazelt told Ryu to bring warm water, Ryu brought the warm water and gave it to Gazelt, she mixed some medicine into the water and dipped the cloth in the water and was about to start but she notice that every person in the room was man, except Kiki, she shouted "will all the boys get out of the room" at this everyone understood and got outside, Gazelt wiped Shirayuki's whole body and dressed her up again... after few minutes Shirayuki was getting in her normal temperature. Gazelt sighed in relief and said "get well soon, Shirayuki" she patted on her shoulder and called out "you all may come in" the door bust opened and everyone was going to question her but Gazelt answered "she need to rest for at least a week and she will be fine as she was before" Zen sighed in relief and looked at Raji "King Raji, we need to talk" Raji gulped hard and said "ye-yes" Zen turned towards Obi and said "Obi no stranger except the people you know may enter and if the maid wants to enter in the room you will let her in but make sure that she doesn't harm Shirayuki. If anything bad happens, you know what will happen" Obi bowed and said "yes, my lord" with that everyone left except Obi, he stood inside the room, he turned towards Shirayuki and said "what happened to you, Your highness? you are looking so sad"

* * *

Outside Zen and Raji went in the council room and after very long silence Zen spoke "King Raji, can you give me more information about Sir. John Williams?" Raji nodded and ordered Sasaki to bring the file of John Williams, after few minutes Sasaki brought the file and gave it to Raji, Raji opened the file to make sure that it was Sir. John Williams, after being sure about it he gave the file to Zen... Zen read carefully about John Williams,

Name: Sir. John Nicole Williams

Age: 27

Crimes: none

Birthday: 24th March xxxx

Zen studied his feature carefully and ordered Mitsuhide and Kiki to look at him, they both looked at the person carefully, Kiki spoke "Your Majesty, I have seen this person while we were coming towards the Tanbarun, he was carrying a mysterious bag in his arm" Zen asked Kiki "did you know where did that person go?" Kiki nodded and said "yes, towards the east direction" Zen looked at Raji and said "we need to start investigating"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you like it please review on what you think about it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow! thanks for all the reviews, guys, hope you like this chapter too... aaannnddd sorry for my grammatical mistakes..**

* * *

After the conference meeting with Raji and Former King, Zen was heading for the investigation with Mitsuhide and Kiki... Zen asked "Mitsuhide, what do you think that person will be?" Mitsuhide started thinking "Your Majesty, I thin-" Mitsuhide was interrupted by Kiki "Your Majesty, I think that he will be some other nation because Sir. John Williams was invited in the party, he would have seen the event and would have been scared to be caught" Zen nodded in agreement and asked "but why do you think that he would have ran away? because he doesn't only wanted to scare the royal family there must be some reason" Mitsuhide started "he must hav-" but Kiki again interrupted "You Majesty, he must have been planing to stole something from the royal family or wanted to murder someone or would have planned to rule the kingdom of Tanbarun" Mitsuhide looked at Kiki and said "Kiki, why are you interrupting me" Kiki glared at Mitsuhide and said "you are the one who is slow not me" Mitsuhide was about answer back Zen said with a sigh "stop you childish fight, we need to get to find that person and we only have 1 week" Kiki nodded and said "I understand Your Majesty, Mitsuhide is quite childish this days" Mitsuhide was shocked "Kiiikkkiiii! when was I childish?!" Kiki smirked and said "now, you are childish" at this Mitsuhide pouted and kept quite... Zen was smiling in his head and said "we will start the investigation tomorrow because it's already late" Mitsuhide and Kiki nodded and bowed, Zen started walking towards the guest room where Shirayuki was still sleeping...

Zen was in front of the room where he saw 2 guards, he was confused he asked the guards "where is Obi?" first guard answered "inside, His Majesty King Raji ordered us to stand here and stay on guard while Obi is inside protecting Her Highness Shirayuki" Zen nodded and ordered them to open the door, the guards opened the door and Zen entered, the guards closed the door behind him. Zen saw that Obi was on guard too, Obi noticed Zen's presence so he bowed "Obi, you can go now" Obi stood straight and walked out of the room, Zen looked at Shirayuki who was sleeping soundless; he notice that she got thin in just one day, he sighed and sat on the bed, beside her. He kept his hand on her's and said "I love you, so get well soon, I'll be waiting" with that he kissed her lips and after few seconds he pulled back, he smiled and was about get up to change his clothes when suddenly he heard the whisper "Zen..." he quickly turned to look at Shirayuki, he could see her open her eyes slowly, he could see her hands reaching for his, he could see the green light in her eyes... she smiled at him weakly and asked "are you alright?" Zen was shocked at her question and he thought 'the one who is not in a state to get up is her and she is asking me?' a tear rolled down from his eye, Shirayuki got worried and asked "w-what happened? does your body or anything that...hurts? is-" she was interrupted by his kiss, she was startled by his action but started to kiss him back... after few minutes they parted for air. Zen kept his forehead on her and said while panting "idiot...why are..you asking me?" Shirayuki's eyes widened and said "because I am worried" Zen looked at her and burst out laughing, Shirayuki got confused and asked "what?" Zen said while controlling his laughter "look at you, hahaha, you are the one who is not well and hahahah and you are asking me?" at this Shirayuki blushed and looked away, Zen stopped laughing and looked at her lovingly and said "it's been only a day and it felt like a year without you speaking to me" Shirayuki looked in his eyes which were full of love and said "you will not be lonely now" his heart started beating very fast he blushed and looked away and said "don't look at me like that, I can't control myself" Shirayuki giggled and was about to get up but something was wrong with her left leg, she tried her best but she wasn't able to sit up, Zen saw this and made her sit but she looked at Zen in terror... Zen was confused and asked "wh-what's the matter?" Shirayuki was still looking at him and said "Zen...I think there is something wrong with my left leg, it's not working" Zen was shocked, he called Obi "OBI!" Obi was sitting on the roof but was startled at Zen's voice, he made his way towards the room in 3 secs he was in the window "Your Majesty, what happened?" Zen ordered "call Gazelt and Ryu, now!" Obi looked at Shirayuki who was sitting there in shock, he was confused but happy too that Shirayuki has woke up...

Zen looked at Shirayuki and said "it's alright, nothing will happen" Shirayuki forced a smile and said "I-I know, I am fine, don't worry" Zen hugged Shirayuki and kissed her on her neck and said "I know you are scared just hold on to me" she nodded and hugged him, he could feel her trembling, she buried her face in his shoulder... 'oh god! what is this again? why us?' Zen thought, suddenly the door bust opened Gazelt and Ryu entered, there was a worried look on both Gazelt and Ryu face, Zen pulled Shirayuki from him and said "Gazelt do something" Gazelt was confused and said "what happened? The queen is already awaken then why did you called us, Your Majesty?" Zen looked at Shirayuki, at this Gazelt got worried and asked "exactly what happened?" Shirayuki forced a smile while looking at Gazelt and said "umm, my left leg is not working and nothing more" Gazelt was shocked and she said "what are you talking about? what does that 'nothing more' means, do you know that if the poison has reached your brain half way then your brain will stop accepting your orders, you might also be paralysed... you know that, don't you?" Shirayuki clenched her fist on her lap and looked outside the window, Zen was shocked and asked "you knew? Gazelt how much months will it take to recover?" Gazelt smiled and said "don't worry let me check first" she walked towards Shirayuki and checked her leg and said "it's not a lot but she will be alright, she just needs some more rest and healthy food" Shirayuki smiled and Zen sighed in relief, Gazelt took Zen out of the room and said "Your Majesty, you need to visit Her Highness for at least 2 hours and tell her something funny or relieving, don't let her get stressed if you do then it can't be helped, now if you will excuse us" Zen was shocked at her last sentence, Ryu looked at him and said "her condition is not worst but it will be if you let her get stressed" with that Gzelt and Ryu walked towards their room... Zen stood there for a minute and said "I will make you better, no matter what?!"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! please review on what you think about it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry, for the late update, hope you like this chapter and sorry for my grammatical mistakes**

Zen was in the conference room discussing about the case "we found that Sir. John Williams was in Tanburan with black money and was selling the girls, we don't have any clues about it but we asked about him everywhere and we got the same answer" Raji nodded and asked "so, what do I have to do now?" Zen sighed and said "we want your plan so we can capture him, and as the king of Tanburan you should know that... I was out from morning and found this many things and you don't even have a plan?!" Raji gulped and asked "um, so, what should we do now?" Zen face palmed and said "don't do anything now, if you will excuse me" with that he walked out of the conference room..

Raji sighed after Zen left and asked "what did I do wrong?" Sasaki sighed softly and said "he was out this whole morning and you didn't had any plans that's what's wrong" Raji nodded and said "I guess, you are right" with that he walked out of the room and Sasaki said "it's strange" with that he followed Raji..

Zen was walking towards the guest room, as he was in front of the room the guards bowed and opened the doors for him, Zen entered and the door was closed behind him, Obi bowed and Zen said "you may leave" Obi left and Zen sat beside Shirayuki, she smiled and said "you are early" Zen nodded and said "how are you feeling? did you took your medicines?" Shirayuki smiled and said "I am fine and yes, I did took medicines..but..." Zen looked at her confused and asked "what is it?" she looked at him in the eyes and said "I am bored, I want to dance, walk, run and do many more things, what do I do Zen?" Zen smiled and said "do you want to dance?" she nodded and said "but, how can I dance when I can't even walk" Zen chuckled and he made a stand on his feet, Shirayuki looked at him in surprise and said "Zen..." he started dancing slowly and asked "what about this?" she pouted like a child and said "I want more" Zen chuckled and started dancing a little bit faster "now?" Shirayuki smiled mischievously and said "more" Zen smirked and started dancing fast "whoa!" Shirayuki exclaimed and started laughing that made Zen laugh she said "Isn't it fun?" Zen nodded and said "it is" after a while they stop and started panting, Shirayuki hugged Zen and he hugged her back she could feel his heartbeat she nuzled and said "Zen I want to go back to Clrines" Zen pulled her back and said "we will be back after this week, I promise" with tha he kissed her passionately and he didn't wanted to part he started walking forward and that made Shirayuki go backwards she bumped the edge of the bed and fall on bed and that made Zen to fall on her, they didn't stopped kissing, Shirayuki started to play with his silver hair and that made Zen to turn on but there was a knock on the door, Zen pulled apart and sighed that made Shirayuki giggle, he asked in a raspy and irritated voice "who is it" the maid who was outside answered "it's your mere maid, Your Majesty" Zen made Shirayuki to sit properly and said "come in" the maid came in and said "the dinner is ready, Your Majesties" Zen looked at the clock and it was 7pm 'what?! it's already 7pm that's not fair!' but he answered "bring bot our dishes to our room and bring one extra plate too" the maid bowed and left...

As the maid left the room she made her way towards the kitchen and she served the food in the plate she put something in one of them and the maan who stood beside her asked "is it ready?" she nodded and said "don't worry she will be dead in few seconds and nobody will ever know who did this to her" the man nodded and said "I will be waiting in the stable" with that the maid took the plates towards the guest room

Zen and Shirayuki were sitting there joking with Obi there was knock on the door "come in" the maid with food came in and kept the dishes on the table she started to think wich plate to serve that made Zen and Obi suspicious about it, the maid finally served the food and was about to leave when Zen stopped her "wait!" the maid turned around and asked "yes, Your Majesty?" Zen looked at her firmly and said "taste the food of the Queen's" The maid hesitated but answered "it is n-not a g-good th-th-thing to have f-food from the plate -of-of royal family" Zen said with more anger "I order you to taste it" the maid walked towards Shirayuki and picked up the spoon trembling but she threw the spoon on her face and ran out of the room "Obi go catch her" Obi ran towards her, Zen made sure that Shirayuki was alright, but there was a little scratch on her cheek "Zen, I am fine it's just a little scratch" Zen kissed her and said "the person will pay for whatever harm it has caused you" with that he ran out of the room..

The maid was eventually caught. Zen unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the maid's throat and asked "who told you to do this?" The maid answered "Sir. John Williams, he is in the stable" Zen's eyes widened, he ordered Obi to take the maid with them, they silently walked inside the stable and the voice came from the inside of the stable "ah, is it done? good, here is your money" John threw the money in front of them "Sir. John Williams you are arrested... Obi go and catch him" John Williams was shocked by seeing Zen and Obi, John tried to run away but was soon caught by Obi...

After John Williams and the maid was caught the conference was held, Raji sat on the throne and announced the death to John Williams and the maid...

 **AN: Sorry for the short update but please review on what you think about it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for reviews, guys! and sorry for the late update I don't know why my computer didn't worked previous week my dad called the engineer and he did something and it started working anyways hope you like this chapter too and sorry for my grammatical mistake...**

* * *

It has been 2 days after that dreadful event and it was Friday afternoon where Shirayuki was sitting on the bed, she sighed and said "I need to walk or else I would never get well" she slowly placed her legs down and stood up slowly, she sighed in relief. She moved her right leg and then her left leg slowly suddenly she wobbled "whoa!" but she managed to balanced herself somehow, she was walking slowly towards the shelf, stretched her hand to take support of the shelf and finally after she reached her location she sighed in relief "phew, it was like the steps of baby's" she giggled picked a book which had the title 'Important Herbs' she smiled and said "Zen will be surprised by this"... with that she slowly started to walk towards the bed...

Obi, who was outside the window saw everything and smiled "at last, some progress... master will be very happy!" with that he jumped into the room like he didn't saw anything...

* * *

Zen was in the hall with Raji "King Raji, it is a shame that we are leaving today, I hope your maids have packed every luggage of ours" Raji nodded and said "Thank you for coming and helping us King Zen, and" he bowed and said "I the King of Tanburan is very sorry to have caused trouble to you and your precious wife" Zen nodded and said "it's alright, now if you will excuse me" with that Zen started to walk towards the room where Shirayuki was waiting eagerly for him; the door was opened for him to enter, Shirayuki's smiled widened and said "Zen!" Obi bowed with smile and left through window, Zen got confused and he asked "hm? My wife is looking very happy today, what's the surprise for me?" he was about to walk but Shirayuki stopped him "Zen, don't come here" Zen raised his right eye brow and asked "what happened all of sudden?" Shirayuki slowly placed her legs on the ground and slowly stood up, she wobbled a little and that made Zen worried, she slowly started walking towards him… Zen's eyes widened in surprise, when she finally reached towards him she placed her both hands on his chest she looked up at him and smiled. Zen was still looking at her in shock but he smiled back and hugged her "I am so happy, that you can walk on your own now!" Shirayuki giggled and said "Zen, I am so happy that we are returning today" Zen suddenly pulled her away softly and said "oh, I almost forgot we are returning now… and look at you, you are still not ready" with that he walked her towards the bed and sat her down and said "I will be right back" with that he walked out of the room to tell the guard to call maids for Shirayuki…

After a while 3 maids entered and said while bowing "please, excuse us" Zen walked out of the room for the privacy of Shirayuki, with that the 3 maids started their work first maid took out a beautiful ice blue color dress and the 2 other maid her help to wear it, they sat her down on the chair, 1 maid was tieing her hair and the other was doing her make up and the third maid was packing her luggage, after 10 minutes Shirayuki was ready, she was astonished on how the maids had done their work in just 10 minutes, she smiled and said "thank you, for your hardwork" the 3 maids were shocked they looked at each other and finally bowed and said "the pleasure is all ours, Your highness" with that they exited the room, after few seconds Zen entered and was surprised after looking at Shirsyuki, he said "you look beautiful" Shirayuki blushed a little and said "Thank you" Zen chuckled and asked "now shall we?" Shirayuki nodded he offered his arm to her and she took it elegantly and said "yes, we shall, my King" they both giggled a little and started to walk out of the room slowly…

* * *

After Shirayuki and Zen were downstairs, they saw Raji was talking to a person who looked like a King perhaps, Zen gritted his teeth and Shirayuki looked up at Zen in confusion, the person who was talking to Raji; his eyes was caught by Shirayuki's beauty and by her red hair, he smirked…

Shirayuki saw that person smirked, she was shocked by his beauty, his hair was raven which was tied in a loose ponytail, his eyes were blue, he had a sword hanging on his right waist and he wore a long dark blue cloak over his shoulder, he started walking towards them, Raji walked behind him..the dark haired man introduced himself while bowing and holding Shirayuki's left hand "I am King Akihiko Argall, it's a pleasure to meet you Queen Shirayuki" with that he kissed Shirayuki's hand, Zen snapped Akihiko's hand and said "King Raji, we are leaving now, excuse us" with that he started walking while supporting Shirayuki… Akihiko chuckled and said "as grumpy as ever, I see" Raji bowed a little and said "excuse me for a moment" Akihiko waved his hand , Raji rushed towards where Zen and Shirayuki left… Akihiko amirked and said "but seriously that girl… I liked her, a lot, wait for my entry in your life… **Queen Shirayuki** " with that he started walking towards the conference room…

* * *

Zen and Shirayuki were standing outside of the carriage talking with Raji "It was a pleasure to have you here, King Zen and Queen Shirayuki hope you will visit again" Zen nodded and said "thank you for treating us" with that Zen helped Shirayuki to get in the carriage and he too got in the carriage after Shirayuki, with that the carriage started moving, the atmosphere was tensed Shirayuki asked "Zen why did you treated Argall-san like that?" Zen looked at Shirayuki and said "promise me that you will never go near him again" Shirayuki looked at him shocked but she smiled and said "if that's what makes you happy than, I promise that I will never go near him again" Zen sighed in relief and looked out of the window, Shirayuki too looked out of window while thinking 'who was that person exactly? Need to find out"

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like it... and please please please review,** ** _*whispers*_** ** _It encourages me_** **... bye see ya in next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reviews! hope you like this chapter too and sorry for my grammatical mistakes...**

* * *

Zen and Shirayuki reached Clarines, Zen stepped out of the carriage and helped Shirayuki to step out of the carriage. Zen and Shirayuki straightened their posture and started to walk slowly as they entered the castle every servant bowed and continued their work Shirayuki's face was glowing with happiness, Zen escorted her to the room and made her sit on bed, as Shirayuki removed her shoes Zen saw that her legs were swollen, Shirayuki slowly placed her legs over bed "ow, ouch..." Zen saw this and said "I should call chief Pharmacist" Shirayuki nodded and Zen walked out and told a maid to call Garack Gazelt...

Shirayuki calmly waited with Zen, after few minutes Garack came and started to check Shirayuki's leg, Garack sighed in relief and said "it's nothing, she walked a lot today so it just got swollen and nothing more but" she turned towards Shirayuki and said "Your highness, you need to walk at least 10 - 15 minutes everyday" Shirayuki nodded with smile and said "I will" with that Garck bowed and left the room, Zen looked at Shirayuki's legs and said "you will be alright" Shirayuki nodded with smile and said "as long as you are with me, I will always try to be better" Zen smiled warmly and said "I have to go now, Lord Haruka is waiting, see you soon, my love" with that he left, Shirayuki's face turned red as her hair and she buried her face in her palms and whispered with smile "my love..."

* * *

As Zen exited the room he started walking silently with no expression, but in the inside he was screaming _'MY LOVE?! I let out my feelings so badly...urgh, that was really embarrassing!'_ as he entered the office, Lord Haruka bowed slightly and straightened himself again and said "Your Majesty, there's an important news for you" Zen nodded and sat on the chair with straight posture and said "please, continue" Lord Haruka nodded and continued and said "Your Majesty, the ball is held in our enemy's palace and you are invited with the Queen" Zen looked at Haruka with his one eye brow raised "and that is?" he asked, Lord Haruka sighed and said "it's...it's the country you hate the most" Lord Haruka looked at Zen seriously and answered "it is the Kingdom of King Akihiko Argall, and you know the kingdom's name very well, My lord, it is Anemon" Zen grittered his teeth and clenched his fist on the desk, he got up from his chair slowly and walked towards the window and asked "do we have to accept the invitation?" Lord Haruka sighed and said "it's up to you, but if we accept this invitation then it will be very good for our kingdom as well" Zen thought for a while, and finally answered while looking at the view of the kingdom out of the window "very well, we will accept this invitation but only on one condition" Lord Haruka got confused and asked "and that is?" Zen turned around to look at Haruka and said "that Shirayuki, means the Queen will not leave me even if she is asked to dance with that King, I hope you understand what I am saying, because of Shirayuki's hair many people are attracted to her and that is the reason why King Akihiko has invited us... I will not let him win this game...not at all" with that Zen stomped out of the office, Lord Haruka stood there shocked and said "he is right, I am having a bad feeling about this"...

* * *

Next day, Shirayuki was dressed up in a beautiful ball dress, which was green in color, her hair was tied in bun, as the maid left... there was a knock on the door, Shirayuki smiled and answered "come in" Zen entered the room and smiled "you look beautiful" Shirayuki blushed and said "Thank you" Zen started to walk towards her, Shirayuki stood up slowly, Zen came close to her and placed his both hand on her waist and said "I will no let you harm yourself this time, please, stay beside me in this whole party, and if anyone offers you anything don't accept it, do you understand?" Shirayuki nodded and said "as you wish" Zen kissed Shirayuki's forehead and said "that's my Queen, now shall we?" with that they walked out of the room..

* * *

After 2 hours they reached Anemon, Zen helped Shirayuki to step out of the carriage, as they both stepped out other Queens and Kings, Princes and Princesses stared at them in surprise, Zen looked at Shirayuki and whispered in her ear "don't let this bother you" Shirayuki looked at him and nodded with that, Zen placed his left hand on Shirayuki's waist and started walking, as they walked everyone started clearing the way, some princes and princesses bowed too, as they entered the castle they were greeted with great silence in the ball room, Shirayuki felt awkward, Zen grip on Shirayuki's waist tightened a little and suddenly the silence was broken by King Akihiko "ah, King Zen and beautiful well known Queen Shirayuki, I Akihiko Argall, the King of Anemon kingdom, welcome you in my palace" with that he bowed, Zen gritted and Shirayuki saw this, she was not having a good feeling about this... so she gave a Tit for Tat, she smiled and straightened her posture and said "well, Thank you, King Argall...it is a pleasure to attend your beautiful party" with that she curtsied, that made Akihiko interested, Zen smirked and said "we never expected that the King of Anemon would invite us here, it is pleasure to attend it" Akihiko looked at Zen who was smirking and said "the pleasure is all ours, please make yourself home" with that Zen and Shirayuki both started walking into the ball room but there was a dead silence, but again Akihiko broke the silence "what are we waiting for ladies and gentlemen, let the dance begin!" everyone came to their senses and the dance started, Zen and Shirayuki were greeting the guests but suddenly Shirayuki's leg started paining so she said "Zen my leg is paining can I sit down there?" Zen looked where she was pointing and he said "okay, but remember what I said to you" Shirayuki nodded and sat down in the corner where there were many glasses of wines, one by one every one was enjoying there wine when suddenly a lady came with a red wine and said "Your Highness, why don't you drink some too" Shirayuki smiled and said "no, I don't like any of this" the lady handed the glass to Shirayuki and said "please, hold this for a while, I am pretty nervous" Shirayuki nodded, the lady pushed Shirayuki's hand and the wine fell on the lady's clothes and the glass broke down on the ground, the sound of breaking of glass made everyone to fall silence, the lady started screaming "urgh! what have you done?! that's why I hate a common girls like you who don't know anything about manners, you don't even know how to drink your own wine!" the lady was mumbling and was going on and on, Zen walked towards Shirayuki and was about to say something but Shirayuki interrupted "Silence!" the voice of Shirayuki made everyone shocked, the lady who was blaming Shirayuki also went silence and Shirayuki started "are you sure, miss, that I am the one who doesn't know manners? the person who handed a glass of wine to be held by the Queen, do you know your position?" the lady was shocked at the harsh words of Shirayuki, "we were happy to come here and be welcomed by King Akihiko and we both thought that the relationship between Anemon and Clarines would be better but we will not accept it if this ball is held to insult us...such a shame" with that Shirayuki walked out of the palace with Zen...

* * *

Akihiko listen to every single word of Shirayuki and that made him more interested and he whispered "she knows her position,huh?" as Shirayuki and Zen left, Akihiko came in front of the lady and slapped her, "you should know your place, you ruined my relationship with Clarines more, lady!" everyone looked at the lady with a glare and started whispering "what a misbehaved lady?!" "she even dared to insult the Queen!" "she does have a courage, what a nuisance?!"... the guards kicked the lady out of the palace...the lady sat on the grass and whispered "I did it all for you Akihiko, so why did you do this to me?"...

* * *

Zen and Shirayuki were in the carriage and Shirayuki sighed and Zen asked "when did you learned to say those words?" Shirayuki smiled and said "well, I learned it in manners class when someone tries to insult you in front of so many people I should know my place, I am feeling sorry for that girl but I couldn't let my kingdom face shame, can I?, oh and Kiki told me that Akihiko was enemy of ours and we were going there to make our relationship better...but I am feeling so bad, I have never said those things to anyone and-" Zen interrupted and said "you did well, at that time you were the real Queen of Clarines, you have changed a lot" Shirayuki shook her head and said "I am not the one who has changed, you are the one who has changed and I am going to change you to your old self so that you can stand by me forever"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! and please review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the late update! hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviews, and sorry for my grammatical mistakes.**.

* * *

Shirayuki was in the music room, with Sir. Velera a dance teacher, because of the poison incident she is not able to dance properly so Sir. Velera has been called to teach her how to dance again, "Your Highness, please, straighten your posture a little more" Shirayuki nodded and tried to straighten her posture but she wobbled, Sir. Velera sighed and said "Your Highness, I think you should rest for a little bit or else you will stress yourself" Shirayuki tightened her fist and walked towards the chair to sit down, as she was about to sit down she saw Sir. Velera bow at this she got confused she turned around and was bumped onto a broad chest which made her loose balance as she was about to fall back she was caught by the person in front she opened her eyes and saw Akihiko Argall, she was shocked, she pusshed herself away from Akihiko and said "I apologize for such trouble" she straightened her posture, Akihiko was starring at her for a moment, he waved his hand for Sir. Velera to leave, Sir. Velera bowed and left, as the door was closed Akihiko started while keeling down on one knee "I apologize for shameful incident that took place yesterday, it is a shame for me that my fiance Sakura Velden blamed you for her own mistake, from her I am sorry" he bowed his head, Shirayuki felt awkward and placed her both hands on his shoulder and said "King Argall, I already forgot about it, I just couldn't let my country down it's a queen's duty to stay by the King's side and I did what was right by my view" Akihiko smirked in his head ' _Interesting, as pure as lily'_ he thought, he got up and said "if you have forgiven me than may I have this dance?" Shirayuki was shocked and surprise at the same time she hesitated but Akihiko didn't gave her time to think, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close towards him VERY CLOSE, she was shocked at this, she tried to push herself away but his grip on her was too tight, "King Akihiko, you are hurting my waist" Akihiko didn't listen to her and started dancing, Shirayuki was feeling uncomfortable dancing with him, he started dancing really fast and suddenly Shirayuki was enjoying because of the air around them, she started laughing and that made Akihiko smirked ' _caught you little rose of mine'_

* * *

Zen was doing the paper works, he sighed in relief and took the last paper and signed it, he threw himself backwards and closed his eyes for a while and thought ' _Shirayuki must be enjoying herself by now, I should have a dance with her...I am coming Shirayuki'_ he stood up and Mitsuhide said "Your Majesty, after 1 hour you have a meeting with King Akihiko Argall for the welfare of his and our country" Zen nodded and left the room, without saying anything..

Zen was walking towards the Music room, as he gt closer he heard the sound of laughter and that made Zen confused ' _what's going on inside? I have a bad feelings'_ with this opened the door and was shocked and he whispered "Shirayuki..." Akihiko heard his whisper and stopped, he smirked while enjoying Zen's look, Shirayuki looked at Zen and was shocked after looking at his face she whispered "Zen..." Zen walked furiously towards them pulled Shirayuki towards him harshly and glared at Akihiko and said "you were going to come at 3pm, weren't you?" Akihiko chuckled and said "Oh, King Zen I was here to apologize to Queen Shirayuki and nothing more and it seems like my apologies are accepted and we have became quite close" with that he smirked evilly and said "I am waiting for you in the conference room, **King Zen**.." he chuckled again and walked out of the room and Zen stood there in shock, ' _grown quite close, he said eh?'_ Shirayuki looked at Zen in worry "Zen, what's wrong?" Zen looked at her and said "Shirayuki...I-" he was interrupted by the opening of door "Your Majesty, did something happened?" Mitsuhide and Kiki rushed in the room, Zen who was relaxed a while ago got firmed and walked towards Mitsuhide and Kiki, he stopped in his midway and turned around to look at Shirayuki and said "Shirayuki...we need to talk" his voice was trembling but his eyes were firm again, Shirayuki stood there in shock at his behaviour...with that Zen ordered Kiki to leave Shirayuki in their room, and Zen glanced back for the last time and walked out of the room with Mitsuhide...

As Kiki walked towards Shirayuki she could see that her eyes were still in shock and were almost dead she touched her shoulder and that made Shirayuki to get startled, she smiled forcefully and said "then, Kiki-san shall we?" Kiki felt worried about her but she still nodded and walked out of the room towards the room…

* * *

Zen walked towards the conference in anger ' _grown quite close'_ the words were still roaming in his head, he opened the door and entered in the conference room and saw Akihiko sitting on the chair smirking, Zen walked furiously towards him and Akihiko stood up from his chair and said "whoa, whoa…calm down, I only came here to inform you this that-" he was interrupted by Zen's punch on Akihiko's cheek, Zen whispered darkly "stay away from us… I don't want you to be near her again, do you understand?" Akihiko glared at Zen and said "you never know what is coming in front of you, King Zen so, it's for you to stay alert" with that he snapped away Zen's hand from his collars straightened his clothes and started to walk away but stopped when he reached the door and said "and yes, I am going to steal something very precious to you, King Zen…it's better if you don't hurt it" with that he walked out of the room…

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for short story! But hope you like it and please review on what you think about it…**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for comments! and for my dear, readers:**

 **Otaku 1life: I sorry if you think that I ruined it, I will try my best to not to make it over dramatic and after all I too don't like over dramatic stories... sorry, again.**

 **Kartara: I appreciate it from the depth of my heart that you offered me such a beautiful solution, but I don't know how to do it... so, I am really sorry for that...**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter too and sorry for my grammatical mistakes...**

* * *

Shirayuki was in the room sitting quietly with her heart thumping loudly, she was nervously playing with her finger with some thoughts ' _I shouldn't have been careless that time, what if he says that he doesn't trust me anymore, and he doesn't love me and..and… and'_ she sighed loudly and buried her face in her palms "I am so horrible" she whispered, the door suddenly bust open and Shirayuki got startled, she saw Zen and stood up, Zen's eyes was full of anger that made Shirayuki to have goose bumps, "Zen, I-It's not what you think, I-I- was-" she was interrupted by Zen "I know" Shirayuki's eyes widened and she asked "what?" Zen said "I know, that you are innocent, I have full trust on you but.." that made Shirayuki's heart stiffen ' _but he doesn't love me anymore, that's what he is going to say, right?'_ she prepared herself; as she looked down and got ready for his poisonous words but she was surprised because the two arms were wrapped around her ' _is this goodbye? Zen...'_ she thought with eyes full of tears, he whispered "but, I told you to stay away from him so why did you? why did you showed that happy smile to him? why were you so comfortable around him? why did you accept his offer to dance with you? is it that you..that you don't love me anymore?" Shirayuki was shocked at his last sentence; she pulled him away and said "I love you more than anyone in this world, do you still doubt me? please, Zen come back to me... that's all I ever want in my whole life, you have changed so much that it scares me, it's not what you think, my love will grow for you forever" she touched his cheek and started creasing it with her thumb, Zen relaxed and said "you belong only to me, and no one else, so, today let me have you all" Shirayuki flushed red and nodded, Zen kissed her deeply and that's where it all started, well, it was a beautiful night for both of them .. **(O/o)**

* * *

Shirayuki woke up in the arms of Zen, she was looking at Zen's sleeping face.. she smiled and whispered "good morning, Zen..." and was ready to get out of bed but Zen pulled her back towards himself, she was startled by this, she blushed and he whispered in her ear "good morning.." she replied back "go-good morning.." he chuckled and asked "how are you feeling?" she nodded and said "I am fine" he sighed in relief and said "okay, let's get ready, there are many things we need to do" she nodded and covered her naked body with blanket and started walking towards the bathroom, Zen walked behind her and said in a teasing tone "should we bath together?" Shirayuki flushed red and said "Baka! Zen!" and rushed in the bathroom and slammed the door closed, she could here Zen laughing outside..

It was noon and Shirayuki was practicing dancing with Sir. Velera, and surprisingly Shirayuki was dancing elegantly today, Sir. Velera was enjoying dancing with her; they stopped dancing, Sir. Velera bowed and kissed the top of hand and said "it was a pleasure to teach you, Your Highness" Shirayuki smiled and said "the pleasure was all mine, Sir, now let me escort you" Sir. Velera smiled and nodded..

Shirayuki escorted Sir. Velera towards the entrance. Sir. Velera sat in the carriage and left, Shirayuki saw him leave and was about to enter the palace but something covered her mouth and she felt dizzy, and suddenly everything blackout…

* * *

Zen was in the council room, having a meeting with some council members… "Your Majesty, we need a prince" Zen got shocked with 'prince' word, he said with firm voice "you want, what? May I ask, again?" the councilors gulped hard, one councilor wiped his sweat which was over his forehead and whispered to another councilor "do we have to talk about this?" the councilor looked at him and gulped again and whispered "we have to" the other councilor said to Zen "Y-Your Majesty, it is necessary to-" he was interrupted by Zen "the meeting is over" the councilors were shocked and they requested "please, Your Majesty, it is necessary-" they were interrupted by Zen's firm voice "enough! when I said the meeting is over, that means, it **is** over" with that he stomped out of the room with Mitsuhide and Kiki…

As they all were out, Zen said "Mitsuhide.." Mitsuhide was shocked at his soft voice and asked "yes, Zen?" Zen looked down and said "I guess, Shirayuki will be pregnant soon, and I want Kiki to take care of her this whole month, so, I mean-will you let Kiki to do that? I-I mean-" Mitsuhide and Kiki looked at each other with wide eyes and said "What! What are you talking about? This is a great news!" they hugged him, and Mitsuhide said "I am happy to have you back, Zen.." Zen smiled and said "me too, well, I need to go to Shirayuki now, excuse me" with that he started walking towards the music room, as he opened the door he was shocked by not seeing Shirayuki there, he chuckled nervously and said to himself "maybe, she is in our room?" he started walking towards the bedroom, his heart was thumping very fast ' _I have a bad feeling about this'_ his trebling hands opened the door and was totally shocked by not seeing her there, he rushed down towards Mitsuhide and Kiki. Mitsuhide and Kiki were talking happily when Zen startled them "MITSUHIDE! KIKI! Shirayuki is nowhere to be seen!" they both looked at each other and questioned him "what do you mean by that?" Zen panted hard and said "I searched in the music room and in our room but she was not there, I-I have a bad feeling about this" as Mitsuhide was about to say something the entrance door bust opened and there was Sir. Velera panting hard, he ran towards Zen and said "Y-Your M-Majesty, the Queen has b-been kid-kidnapped!"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it, and please review on what you think about it…**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry, for the late update! hope you will forgive me and continue to read my story, :( my grandma was really ill so, i didn't got the chance to update... anyway, hope you like this chapter and sorry for my grammatical mistakes...**

* * *

Shirayuki felt pain in her wrist, ankles and in her stomach, of course!, she heard some whispers "so, she is our future Queen?" "yes, I heard it from the council room, it was really hard to convince the councilors" "she is pretty but the Clarines is not a good country to be taken lightly..." "that's true but... we can't do anything about it" Shirayuki slowly opened her eyes and her vision suddenly blurred out, "Where am I?" she slowly looked around and saw 2 maids that were standing there dumb, she saw everything different... the curtains were Red, the room's color was creamish and the closet was very large, she tried to move but felt something tight on her wrist and her on her ankles, she looked down at her hands and ankles and there was a rope tied on them, she looked at the maids angrily and ordered "open my wrist and ankles, now!" the maids looked down and said "we are sorry, Your Highness, but his Majesty Akihiko ordered us to not to open them" Shirayuki was confused but remembered a little "I am the Queen of Clarines an-" as Shirayuki was going to continue the door opened and she was interrupted by Akihiko "but now you will be the Queen of Anemon not Clarines" Shirayuki glared at him and spat "you have no right to say that" Akihiko laughed and waved his hands for the maids to leave.

After the maids left, Akihiko sat on the bed beside Shirayuki and started to untie the ropes, he first untied the ankles and then her wrist. As he untied her wrist he started to touch her elegantly, Shirayuki got the bad feelings and she *SLAP* slapped him Akihiko was shocked at her sudden action, he grabbed her cheeks harshly and said "now, listen well, you are not going to return to Clarines and anyway it has already been 3 days, I don't think that _The Great King of Clarines_ is going to save you, he has already forgotten about you!" Shirayuki glared at him and said "He will never forget me even if I die, he will not forget me" Akihiko laughed evilly and said "so this what True love is, huh? Oh! but you will soon know what does _The Great King Akihiko's_ love means since we are going to get married by tomorrow" with that he started to walk towards the door, he touched the knob of the door and glanced at Shirayuki who was still glaring at him ' _how much more courage does she have? amusing!'_ with that thought he walked out of the room..

Shirayuki got up from the bed slowly and walked towards the big window and saw a big rose garden, she opened the window and walked in the gallery. She stood there and said "Zen, where are you? I need you" with that a tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it and said "I need to be strong" with that a wind blew and her red hair which was in a loose pony tail opened up... **"I will kill you Akihiko Argall!"** she said with anger in her eyes..

* * *

The guards which were on guard at the entrance gate of palace of Anemon were talking to each other, suddenly one guard looked at the gallery where Shirayuki was standing with her opened hair, the one who saw this first said "hey, look! she is our new queen right? such a beauty" the other looked at where the 1st guard was looking and was in 'aw' "yeah, I don't mind to obey anything she says" as they were busy in starring at her, suddenly someone hammered a wood on their head and both of them became unconscious, "sorry!"...

* * *

Shirayuki was getting ready by maids, she sat there with firm expression on her face, after she was ready the maids bowed. Shirayuki waved her hand for the maids to leave, as the maids left, Shirayuki opened the drawer and took out a dagger and moved her index finger on it and looked at carefully "please, help me" the dagger shone in the moonlight. She placed it in her chest, "I have to help myself now" with that there was a knock on the door, she took a deep breadth and sat on the chair front of the mirror and and said with an elegant voice "come in" Akihiko walked in and saw Shirayuki was fixing her messed hair, he slowly walked towards her and hugged her from behind and kissed her on her cheek and said "you look beautiful" Shirayuki looked at him from the mirror and said "Thank you" with a sweet voice, Akihiko was shocked at that and asked "did something happened?" Shirayuki shook her head and said "I decided to marry you, its already been 3 days since I became unconscious and Zen didn't came, it must be because he really want to forget about me. I will try loving you" Akihiko was fooled successfully, he made her to stand up and hugged her tightly and said "you have made a wise decision" Shirayuki saddened her eyes but giggled. Akihiko grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the room ' _I can't trust her yet'_ he thought, Shirayuki had the suspicious ' _I can't make my move now, tomorrow is fine'_ Shirayuki and Akihiko were standing in the ball room with fake happy faces, the nobles started whispering ( **their work is only to whisper, what else can they do!** ) "doesn't she have some shame in her, she is already married" "don't forget she is a commoner after all" but they were interrupted by Akihiko "Ladies and gentlemen calm yourself… we are here to celebrate the engagement, aren't we? So, lets enjoy ourselves, shall we?" the crowd nodded and the music started…

There was laughing, enjoyment, champagne and most importantly fake love… Shirayuki and Akihiko were meeting many Aristocrats. Shirayuki excuse herself and rushed towards the washroom… she removed the dagger and hid it in her sleeves "alright! Let's get it done or am I rushing things?" she took a deep breath and walked towards the ball as she stood beside Akihiko ' _what was she doing? I can't trust her now, a little bit more, I need to be careful'_ Akihiko thought and asked "would you like to dance with me?" Shirayuki nodded and accepted his offer, they walked in the middle of the dance floor and the music changed to romantic and they started dancing, Shirayuki started to remove the dagger slowly, but no one noticed as she was about to stab, the ball room's door bust opened "Your Majesty! There are some intruders!" Akihiko was shocked, he started walking towards the door while announcing "the ball is over, thank you for coming" with that everyone started to walk out of the ball room...

As everyone left, Shirayuki stood there in silence and whispered "where are you Zen?" with that she rushed towards her room...

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! hope you like it, please review on what you think about it...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the late update, hope you will enjoy and sorry for my grammatical mistakes...**

* * *

Akihiko was in front of castle and he was shocked to see many soldiers had disappeared he called "Takeshi come here!" the soldier named Takeshi ran towards Akihiko, he kneeled down and bowed his head and said "yes, Your Majesty!" Akihiko asked "what happened here?" Takeshi gulped and started "I too exactly don't know, Your Majesty, because at that time I was taking a break"Akihiko got furious and slapped Takeshi, as Akihiko removed his sword and was about to kill him, suddenly a voice came "Your Majesty! we have found the intruders" Akihiko looked at the person, who was talking and got suspicious "who are you? I have never seen you before" The man with silver hair and blue eyes with his black beard answered with a smirk "Your Majesty, I am new here and my name is Ren and this person is also new, his name is Kouha" the person which was standing beside Ren had Black hair with yellow eyes and was wearing a piercing in his ears he bowed and said "it is an honour to work under such a great king" Akihiko smiled proudly and looked at Takeshi, Takeshi nodded and said "They just came this morning, I have searched through their background and there was no harm" Akihiko smirked proudly and asked "so, where are the intruders?" Ren smirked and looked back "bring the intruders!" The man with blond hair and the other with somewhat green hair came with 5 man, the two man threw the intruders in front of Akihiko on their keens. Akihiko was shocked by seeing them "You traitors!" Ren showed a shock face and asked "what is it, Your Majesty? do they work under you?" Akihiko nodded and said "they were my soldiers" one of the soldier spoke "Your Majesty, we are not the intruders! these people are intruders they are from Clarines, and the one with the beard is himself the king of Clarines!" Ren stabbed the sword in the soldier's chest, he removed the sword and wiped it with a cloth, Akihiko looked at Ren furiously and asked "why did you do that?!" Ren kneeled on his one knee and said "Your Majesty, I cannot bare to hear the enemy's name in front of you, for us you are our pride and our life and I won't let the enemy touch you, if you think that this is wrong then kill me" Akihiko was surprised by his words ' _this person is very loyal, at last I have found someone who can be trust for guarding Shirayuki'_ Akihiko nodded and said "don't do this in the future, and you three" Akihiko pointed to the 3 people which were new "take these traitors to the dungeon" the new soldiers bowed and took the traitors to the dungeon, Akihiko looked at Ren who was still in his position "rise" Ren stood up, Akihiko continued "Takeshi, when the new soldiers has finished their work tell them their places around the castle" Takeshi bowed and rushed towards the dungeon... Akihiko looked at Ren and said "you are very loyal from what I see and I want you to **guard Queen** **Shirayuki** , I can't trust anyone but you and if you made any mistakes you will know what will happen.." Ren looked in Akihiko's eyes and said "yes, your commands are my priority! I will protect her highness Shirayuki till the death" Akihiko smirked and said "follow me then" Akihiko turned and started walking, Ren followed him with a smirk _**'he is digging his own grave, what an idiot'**_

Shirayuki was in the gallery watching the moon with tears in her eyes, suddenly the door opened, she turned around and saw Akihiko, she smiled at him, he smirk back and said "now you will be mine forever" Shirayuki gritted her teeth, "this young man will be your guard" with that Ren stepped in the room and keenled on his one knee and said "Your highness, I will protect you till the death" Akihiko smiled and said "I have some work to be done, so excuse me" with that he left...

* * *

Shirayuki looked at Ren and said "Rise, please show me your face" Ren stood up and Shirayuki was shocked the tears started to form in her eyes and she whispered "Z...Zen" Ren aka Zen smiled, he walked towards her and touched her cheeks, "I won't let you go this time" Shirayuki started sobbing, she hugged him tightly and Zen hugged her back, he kissed her top of head and whispered "I am sorry, I won't let this happen again" after a while he wiped her eyes and Shirayuki said "take me away now, I don't want to live here anymore" Zen calmed her and said "we will leave but not today, but tomorrow on his wedding" Shirayuki asked in confusion "how? there will be many guards around and...and-" Zen put his index finger on her lips and said "don't worry, there will Takeshi, Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi as the wedding guards, so here is the plan..." Zen told her the plan and said "do you understand?" Shirayuki nodded with smile and said "I do" with that they kissed...

* * *

Next morning Shirayuki woke up and saw a beautiful wedding dress in front of her, she sighed but nodded and the maids helped her to have bath, they help her to put her dress and made her sit on the chair and started to do her makeup, they tied her hair in bun and put some beautiful hair sticks in it, Shirayuki stood up and smiled she waved her hand for the maids to leave, the maids left and Zen entered, Shirayuki smiled and opened the drawer and took out a small bottle, she removed some liquid on her index finger and applied it on her lips and said "I am ready" Zen smirked and said "remember you need to kiss him no matter what and do not swallow it" Shirayuki nodded and they started walking in Akihiko's room..

Zen knocked on the door "come in" Zen whispered "go in" Shirayuki nodded and walked inside the room, Akihiko was shocked and surprise, after seeing her he waved his hand for the servants to leave. As the servants left Akihiko began "what are you doing here love?" Shirayuki had goosebumps but still she said "I...I need to practice..kissing with you" Akihiko raised his eyebrow and asked "what? but why?" Shirayuki looked in his eyes and said "because what if I pushed you away in the middle of the ceremony, I don't want this to end like this" Akihiko started walking towards her, he touched her cheek and started moving forward, Shirayuki tried pushing him away at this Akihiko smiled and said "You were right, it would have been shame if I was pushed away by you in the middle of the ceremony" Shirayuki smiled and Akihiko kissed her...

* * *

After 10 sec there was a knock on the door and Shirayuki answered "come in" Zen entered and saw Akihiko lying on the floor, he looked at Shirayuki who was in tears and he said "don't worry love I will erase it all when we will reach home" Shirayuki nodded, Zen wiped her tears and said "don't worry, I myself am feeling disgusted" with that they walked out of the room like nothing happened and Zen said to the servants which were waiting outside "His Majesty ordered for no one to come in until it's time for wedding" the servants nodded and walked away... "let's go everyone is waiting"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you like it and please comment on what you think about it...**


	12. Chapter 11 (Part 2)

**AN: Hey, guys! I am not happy with my last update so I have created a new one, the half is same but the ending is different and yes sorry for late update and also for my grammatical mistakes...**

* * *

Akihiko was in front of castle and he was shocked to see many soldiers had disappeared he called "Takeshi come here!" the soldier named Takeshi ran towards Akihiko, he kneeled down and bowed his head and said "yes, Your Majesty!" Akihiko asked "what happened here?" Takeshi gulped and started "I too exactly don't know, Your Majesty, because at that time I was taking a break"Akihiko got furious and slapped Takeshi, as Akihiko removed his sword and was about to kill him, suddenly a voice came "Your Majesty! we have found the intruders" Akihiko looked at the person, who was talking and got suspicious "who are you? I have never seen you before" The man with silver hair and blue eyes with his black beard answered with a smirk "Your Majesty, I am new here and my name is Ren and this person is also new, his name is Kouha" the person which was standing beside Ren had Black hair with yellow eyes and was wearing a piercing in his ears he bowed and said "it is an honour to work under such a great king" Akihiko smiled proudly and looked at Takeshi, Takeshi nodded and said "They just came this morning, I have searched through their background and there was no harm" Akihiko smirked proudly and asked "so, where are the intruders?" Ren smirked and looked back "bring the intruders!" The man with blond hair and the other with somewhat green hair came with 5 man, the two man threw the intruders in front of Akihiko on their keens. Akihiko was shocked by seeing them "You traitors!" Ren showed a shock face and asked "what is it, Your Majesty? do they work under you?" Akihiko nodded and said "they were my soldiers" one of the soldier spoke "Your Majesty, we are not the intruders! these people are intruders they are from Clarines, and the one with the beard is himself the king of Clarines!" Ren stabbed the sword in the soldier's chest, he removed the sword and wiped it with a cloth, Akihiko looked at Ren furiously and asked "why did you do that?!" Ren kneeled on his one knee and said "Your Majesty, I cannot bare to hear the enemy's name in front of you, for us you are our pride and our life and I won't let the enemy touch you, if you think that this is wrong then kill me" Akihiko was surprised by his words ' _this person is very loyal, at last I have found someone who can be trust for guarding Shirayuki'_ Akihiko nodded and said "don't do this in the future, and you three" Akihiko pointed to the 3 people which were new "take these traitors to the dungeon" the new soldiers bowed and took the traitors to the dungeon, Akihiko looked at Ren who was still in his position "rise" Ren stood up, Akihiko continued "Takeshi, when the new soldiers has finished their work tell them their places around the castle" Takeshi bowed and rushed towards the dungeon... Akihiko looked at Ren and said "you are very loyal from what I see and I want you to **guard Queen** **Shirayuki** , I can't trust anyone but you and if you made any mistakes you will know what will happen.." Ren looked in Akihiko's eyes and said "yes, your commands are my priority! I will protect her highness Shirayuki till the death" Akihiko smirked and said "follow me then" Akihiko turned and started walking, Ren followed him with a smirk _**'he is digging his own grave, what an idiot'**_

* * *

Shirayuki was in the gallery watching the moon with tears in her eyes, suddenly the door opened, she turned around and saw Akihiko, she smiled at him, he smirk back and said "now you will be mine forever" Shirayuki gritted her teeth, "this young man will be your guard" with that Ren stepped in the room and keenled on his one knee and said "Your highness, I will protect you till the death" Akihiko smiled and said "I have some work to be done, so excuse me" with that he left...

Shirayuki looked at Ren and said "Rise, please show me your face" Ren stood up and Shirayuki was shocked the tears started to form in her eyes and she whispered "Z...Zen" Ren aka Zen smiled, he walked towards her and touched her cheeks, "I won't let you go this time" Shirayuki started sobbing, she hugged him tightly and Zen hugged her back, he kissed her top of head and whispered "I am sorry, I won't let this happen again" after a while he wiped her eyes and Shirayuki said "take me away now, I don't want to live here anymore" Zen calmed her and said "we will leave but not today, but tomorrow on his wedding" Shirayuki asked in confusion "how? there will be many guards around and...and-" Zen put his index finger on her lips and said "don't worry, there will Takeshi, Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi as the wedding guards, so here is the plan..." Zen told her the plan and said "do you understand?" Shirayuki nodded with smile and said "I do" with that they kissed...

* * *

 **(From Here it all changes)**

Next morning, Shirayuki was wearing a beautiful wedding dress... Zen knocked on the door "come in" Zen stepped in, he smirked and said "you look beautiful" Shirayuki blushed and said "Thank you" Zen then opened the door and said "are you ready?" Shirayuki nodded and they walked out of the room..

They both were in front of Akihiko's room, Zen knocked on the door "come in" the deep voice came from inside, Shirayuki gulped and Zen nodded, they both entered the room. Akihiko smiled and waved his hand for his servants to leave... after all the servants including Zen left, Shirayuki started "King Argall-" Akihiko stopped her by keeping his index finger on her lips and said "shh, you will call me Akihiko because I am your soon to be husband" Shirayuki nodded and as she was going to continue there was a knock on the door "come in" Zen opened the door which held a glass of wine and said "Sorry to intrude, Your Highness, but I have brought 2 glass of wine which will make you both feel better" Akihiko calmed down and nodded "that's what I just needed" Akihiko was going to pick up the silver glass but Zen interrupted "oh no, sire, the gold one always belongs to the king as it represents your greatness" Akihiko felt proud of this and accepted the gold one and said "thank you" as he drank the wine, Zen smirked Akihiko kept the empty glass on tray and said "now you may leave" Zen bowed and left the room...

As Zen left the room the servants which were standing outside said "It is time for the wedding" Zen nodded and said "I will bring the King and Queen, The servants nodded and left...

As Zen opened the door there he saw Akihiko lying on the ground, Zen smirked and said "Lets go, Shirayuki, everyone is waiting"

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like this one more than the last one and please tell me, by which should I continue...and please review on what you think about it**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey, guys! Thanks you sooooo much for the reviews! and yes, I will continue the story don't worry, I am just not getting time and as requested by one of my guest I will continue with the** ** _chapter 11 part 2_** **, she/he really gave me a satisfied answer... Hope you will enjoy and sorry, for my grammatical mistakes.. ;)**

* * *

Zen and Shirayuki walked out of the palace calmly like nothing happened, the palace guard opened the door for Shirayuki and Zen. As they came outside of the palace, there was a carriage already waiting for their arrival, Zen helped Shirayuki to get in the carriage. Takeshi, Mitsuhide and Kiki were on the horses. Mitsuhide asked "Is everything fine with the king now" Zen narrowed his eyes and said "Everything is good, he said he will arrive later" Mitsuhide smirked and said "then lets make our way to our destination" Zen sighed and said "can't you just shut your mouth" Mitsuhide shut his mouth and they started moving, they got out of the castle slowly, but after they were out they got in full speed..

* * *

"...jesty!...Majesty! Your Majesty!" Akihiko's eyes snapped opened and he got confused "Where is the queen?" at this question everyone felt silent, Akihiko lost his temper and asked again with rage "WHERE IS SHIRAYUKI!" the servants got scared and said "w-we do-ddon-don't know sire" Akihiko clenched his fist and said "Call Takeshi and Ren now!" The maid answered "Takeshi and Ren are not here, Your Majesty" Akihiko was in shock he sat on the near chair and closed his eyes, after few seconds Ren's face and Zen's face came in his mind...he tried to join the face and was shock "Th-that B****** he was Ren!" he immediately ordered "ready my horse" as he was about to step out of the room, the familiar face came in front of him "Akihiko! are you alright?" Akihiko gritted his teeth and said "what do you want woman?" the blond girl started crying "Akihiko, why can't you accept me as your queen, I have done so much for you and you at that time in the ball kicked me out of the palace, I love you so much! why can't you understand!" Akihiko narrowed his eyes at her and said "because you never loved me, you just loved the money and the throne, that's what you ever wanted" with that Akihiko walked out of the room, the blond girl fall on her knees, the maids ran to her and asked "Miss Melisa are you alright?" Melisa didn't respond, she just started laughing, the maids got a little scared and she finally spat **"I am gonna kill you red head doll"...**

Akihiko sat on the horse and ordered "You two come with me!" the two soldiers came with their horses and then the all of them made their way towards Clarines.."I want you Shirayuki"

* * *

The carriage reach at the palace of Clarines at night, Shirayuki stepped out of the carriage and looked at Zen with worried eyes and said "Zen, what will Akihiko do when he will know that we fooled him" Zen smiled and said "he will try to kill me" Shirayuki got shocked after hearing this and said "its all my fault, isn't it? I shouldn't have came here" Zen looked at her seriously and said "Shirayuki, you don't know how I was when you were not around, it felt so empty, you have to understand that I can't live without you, even if he tried to kill me, I won't die just yet... I have so much to do an-" Mitsuhide interrupted "Your Majesty, everything is done and...something else...did I came in the wrong time?" Zen looked at him evilly and said "why do you live?" Mitsuhide answered "to serve you" Zen got more frustrated "IDIOT!" Mitsuhide backed away a little and said "sorry, sorry, I will go back" with that Mitsuhide walked inside the palace, Zen sighed and said "why does he always interrupt?" Shirayuki giggled and Zen smiled and said "let's go" Shirayuki nodded, Zen glanced at Kiki and nodded as a sign, Kiki bowed and walked away...

Shirayuki was sleeping peacefully, Zen entered and saw her sleep he smiled and said "I don't want you to get hurt" with that he kissed her forehead and walked into the gallery, the moon was shining in the sky with the stars "I hope you get some information Obi" Zen sighed and whispered "I have a bad feeling about this" he can't sleep with this much tension so he walked towards his desk and started doing the paperwork... "it is going to be a long night, I guess..."

* * *

Next morning, Shirayuki woke up and found out that there was no one beside her she touch the other side and it was cold, she stretched her body and came out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, she took a bath and came out of the bathroom and the maids helped her to dress up, she came down for breakfast and saw Zen talking with Kiki and Mitsuhide... Zen turned towards her and smiled "shall we?" Shirayuki smiled and nodded, they walked towards the dining table, they sat down and as soon as they were about to eat one bite of food, Mitsuhide interrupted "Your Majesty! he is here!" Zen looked at Mitsuhide with serious eyes, he kept his spoon down and said "excuse me" with that he stood up "who's here?" Shirayuki asked "King Akihiko" Shirayuki grabbed Zen's wrist and said "promise me you will be fine" Zen nodded and gave her a kiss and said "I will be fine, my queen" with that he walked out of the dining room...

* * *

 **AN: Hope you like it, and keep reviewing so that I can also know what you guys think about it and BTW I like to read your reviews... see ya, Thanks for reading... ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry, guys! I was intending to post this chapter as soon as possible; but because of my school and break up with my BF, I wasn't able to write it and yes, Thanks for so many reviews! it really cheered me up! LOVE YOU, guys! Hope you like this chapter and sorry, for my grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

Shirayuki sighed as she saw Zen walk out of the dining room and looked down on her plate which was full of delicious food; she sighed again, but suddenly one of the maid screamed "Y-YOUR HIGHNESS!" she immediately looked up and saw where the maid was looking, she turned behind and was shocked "y-you!"

* * *

Zen was in the throne room sitting on his throne with Akihiko in front of him and he started "what brings you here, King Akihiko?" Akihiko gritted his teeth and said "give me back my-" Zen interrupted "she is not yours" Akihiko smirked and said "well, she has my baby with her, so obviously, she is mine" Zen's eyes widened in shock but he became normal after few seconds and smirked "oh?" Akihiko started to panic from inside but still kept his face firm and said " what are you smiling at? she is mine and the baby will also be mine" Zen face palmed and started shaking, Akihiko smirked and said "ah, so, the king of Clarines is sha-" he was interrupted by the laughter of Zen "hahahahhahahah, are you sure? hahahaha, th-that the baby's yours? oh god, haha, I have never laughed like this for so many years, hahaha" he stopped after few minutes and he stood up from his throne and started walking towards Akihiko, "well, the baby's not yours, I already know that, how? well, the day when you kidnapped her, that time Obi" he pointed at guard which was standing next to Akihiko, Akihiko was shocked as he turned to look at the guard who was standing next to him "he was following you to your palace and as soon as you reached your palace you immediately called the doctor to check on her, but accidentally the doctor found out that she was pregnant; you were shocked of what to do and what to not and then you made a plan of marrying her and declaring the baby as yours, you tried every way to get Shirayuki to fall in love with you but she was not falling in love with you so you forced her and then it ended like this, _you were tricked in your own web, King Akihiko_ " Zen smirked and Akihiko was shocked, he felt his knees going weak, Akihiko fall on his knees and hid his face in his hands and said "I won't forgive you for this" he aggressively removed his sword and was about to stab Zen; but he was grabbed by Mitsuhide, Kiki and the dagger was placed on his throat by Obi. Zen smirked and said "This is my palace, you can't even touch me Akihiko" just then the doors of throne room slammed opened and there stood a bond girl pointing a knife towards Shirayuki's throat.

Zen's eyes widened at this and he whispered "Shirayuki.." Akihiko was confused so he glanced back and was shocked by seeing the blond girl he yelled "why are you here Melisa!" the blond girl named Melisa shouted "I-I want you Akihiko, I want you to accept me as your Queen, just because of this b**** here, I can't win your heart...I-I can't become your queen so, SO-I-I will destroy the wall that is in front of us, I will destroy everything" with that she was about to cut the throat of Shirayuki, but Zen caught her hand and said with a dangerous voice "I won't let you do that" he tightened his grip on her; which hurted her, she dropped her dagger but she tightened her grip on Shirayuki, Shirayuki was feeling a little pain in her whole body so she bit Melisa's hand and released herself, Shirayuki fall on her knees due to weakness and she started coughing.

Melisa was in pain because of her bitten hand, she looked at Akihiko in anger, she ran towards him and pushed Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi away and pointed the dagger towards him and she said in his ears "if you can't be mine; then I won't let you be of others" just as she was about to cut his throat, Zen threw a dagger which cut her hand and she screamed in pain, Akhiko was confused but was also relived, Melisa sobbed hard and Zen ordered "put her in the dungeon" Mitsuhide and Kiki grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the dungeon and she screamed "I won't forgive you!"

Zen offered a hand to Akihiko; Akihiko was still confused but he asked "why did you saved me?" Zen smirked and said "think of it as a loan, hey, but you have to pay me back someday, you know" Akihiko chuckled at his stupidity and said "you are weird, but..I am guilty now, so, lets have an announcement of friendship between yours and mine country" Zen frowned and thought about it, and he smirked while speaking "hope you don't have any evil intentions behind this" Akihiko laughed and said "no, I don't, I don't have any evil intentions this time" Zen smirked and said "if that's what you want then let's have it by tomorrow but remember if Anemon attacks Clarines, then Clarines will not forgive and will destroy Anemon" Akihiko flinched but continued "yes, I will remember that" with that Akihiko was guided to a guest room with full strong security.

* * *

Zen walked towards Shirayuki and asked "are you alright?" Shirayuki looked up at Zen and nodded weakly, Zen picked her up bridal style and made way towards their chamber.

He placed her on the bed and kissed her on her forehead, she asked "why did you agreed with Akihiko?" Zen looked down and said "his love, Miss Melisa is still with us, so he will not do anything" he said with confidence; but Shirayuki was still worried and she said "what if he do something again?" Zen firmed his face and said "I will kill him" Shirayuki smiled and hugged him "Zen" he smiled warmly and asked "hm?" she continued "I don't want to lose you" he kissed her head and said "nor do I want to lose you, my love"

* * *

 _Next morning,_

Zen was ready with his heavy King outfit and Shirayuki with her heavy Queen outfit, Zen offered her arm and she accepted it and with that they entered the gallery with King Akihiko and the announcer announced "Attention, everyone, our King of Clarines and the King of Anemon has decided to shake hand as a friendship between two country, and after this day onwards; Clarines and Anemon will be friends" as the announcement finished the two country cheered in happiness "Long live, King Zen" "Long live, Queen Shirayuki" "Long live, King Akihiko"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks, for reading; Hope you like it! and yes, the next chapter will be the last chapter! so, please, please, comment on what you think about this! Bye, see you on next and the last chapter guys! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: YO! I am back with the last chapter *becomes emotional and starts sniffing* I am gonna miss ya all, hey, but no worries! I will be back with the next fanfic which will be probably on SKIP BEAT! after all we are otaku *cough, cough* and by the way I will give my thanks in the end so make sure you read it, again, hope you enjoy it and sorry for my grammatical mistakes! :P**

* * *

 _AFTER 10 YEARS:_

* * *

"Izana-sama! Izana-sama, where are you?" poor mid 30's Mitsuhide got tired of searching for Izana, and then suddenly someone called him "dad! Izana-sama is hiding here, he is here!" Izana who was sitting on the branch of tree, face palmed; and said "shhhh, Kitara I-" he was interrupted by Mitsuhide "Izana-sama your Mother and Father will be here soon; so come down" Izana pouted and said "nope, not coming" he scratched his silver hair and looked at Kitara with his green eyes and said "once I am done with Mitsuhide, I will look after you! just wait you-" he was interrupted by Obi who grabbed him from behind and said "master seems like you want punishment" Izana shook his head furiously and said "no, no... I will go down" Obi smirked and slapped his back and said "good!" Izana got down getting upset and started glaring at Kitara, Mitsuhide said "now,now, we need to go Izana-sama" he nodded and started walking.

Izana was walking downstairs when he heard some giggling, he rushed towards the sound and saw some familiar faces "Mother - Father!" with that he hugged Shirayuki happily which made her loose her balance, Zen caught her and hit his son's head and said "Izana, how many time should I tell you not to hug her so suddenly" Izana pop his tongue out and said "sorry" Zen sighed and said "what should I do with you anyways let's go it is about to start" Izana got confused, but didn't questioned.

* * *

They walked in the garden and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. There were not too many people but just some familiar faces.

Raji ordered his son "Akito come down now! it's an order from your father" the kid named Akito laughed and said while popping his tongue out "it depends on my mood" Zen sighed and said, "now, I see, where that habit of popping out the tongue came from" Shirayuki giggled, Raji continued "Akito-" he was interrupted by his wife Yumiko, who patted on his shoulder and said "there, there, Raji.. he is your son after all, I don't think he will come down like this" Yumiko smiled sweetly at Akito and said "Akito, my child, don't you want to eat chocolate cake? *sigh* what a shame, the chocolate cake was so beautiful, but seems like you don't want to eat" she sighed dramatically again, Akito came down from the branch of tree and smiled sweetly "no, mother, I won't let that cake be a waste" Yumiko smiled and said "that's my boy" she then looked at Raji who was surprised and she continued "see, he has your blood after all" Raji got embarrassed and said "I was not like that" she giggled and said "whatever"

Suddenly, "why did you do that?" Kitara shouted, "I didn't do anything!" Daisuke (Kitara's brother) said "you liar!" Mitsuhide ran towards them and asked "what happened?" Kitara said while shifting her green hair which came on her purple eyes "he messed up my hair, look!" Daisuke averted his eyes and said "I didn't do it" Mitsuhide sighed and said "Dai, say sorry, now" Daisuke sighed and said while scratching his blond hair and looking away with his purple eyes "sorry" Kiki walked towards Kitara and said "don't shout on every single thing, hon" with that she started tying Kitara's hair, "there you go" Kitara smiled again and ran towards Akito, Mitsuhide sighed and said "I didn't knew they can be so much troublesome kids" Kiki smashed his foot and said "they are not troublesome" Mitsuhide groaned in pain, which made Daisuke laugh, Mitsuhide looked at him and said "wait you-" with that he started running after Daisuke.

"Izana!" Izana turned around and saw Suzuki running towards him "Suzuki!" they hugged each other and said "I missed you" Akihiko came chuckling and said "seems like the fresh love is blossoming, huh?" Zen looked at Akihiko and nodded while agreeing and said "how have you been, King Akihiko?" Akihiko smiled and said "Amazing" Melissa who was standing quietly next to Akihiko caught Shirayuki's eyes and said "How have you been, lady Melissa?" Melisa smiled and said "thanks to you, I am much better now" Shirayuki nodded and said "since, the day when you were released from the dungeon my heart was at ease, since dungeon is the place where no one comes out from; but anyways let the past be past and let's forget about it" Izana then asked "why has everyone gathered here anyway?" everyone stopped whatever they were doing and gave him an 'are you kidding me, kid' look; feeling uncomfortable he asked "what?" and everyone started laughing "no-not fair!" Shirayuki stopped giggling and said "oh, Izana! did you forgot it's you birthday, my child" Izana then realized that why everyone was gathered, he looked away embarrassed; a littler blush on his cheeks and said "n-no, I still remember, how can I forget my birthday! I-I remembered" he stuttered, Shirayuki giggled and said "it's ok, then, let's head towards the cake which is waiting for you in your secret garden" Izana's eyes widened and asked "MOTHER! how did you know?" Shirayuki smiled and said "I am you mother, Izana" with that everyone followed where the little secret garden was.

* * *

A soon as they entered they were greeted by the butterflies, and there in the middle stood the cake which was of chocolate and vanilla, with that everyone cheered "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IZANA!" Shirayuki gave Izana a sweet kiss on his cheek and said "Happy birthday, honey" with that the children started enjoying and Zen pulled Shirayuki closer to him and said "just like this, stand by me, forever" Shirayuki smiled and said "yes" and with that they kissed~

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

* * *

 **AN: Finally! it's over with a happy ending, I am so happy for Shirayuki and Zen *sobs* *after few minutes, while sniffing* guys, hope you like it and just as I said before I am going to give my thanks to all my reviewers:**

 _Akai Vampire:_ _My first reviewer! It really made me happy when you reviewed, thanks for encouraging me and hope to see you in my next fanfic! :D_

 _Kartara: I am soo happy that our thinking matched, seems like you are my twins *just kidding* hey, BTW thanks for reviewing and forgiving my grammatical mistakes. :D_

 _SSTrans: Thanks for encouraging me with every single review! I won't forget it and hope to see you in my next chapter.:D_

 _Princessgalaxy: Thanks for being in love with this story till the to see you in my next fanfic :D_

 _Kana: YES! yippee, finally! I know, right! *takes a glass of juice* cheers! hope to see you in my next fanfic :D_

 _Phoenix: I finally finished the chapters! phew, thanks for reading it! hope to see you in my next fanfic :D_

 _Katty-sama: My dear katty-sama, whenever I read your reviews it made me smile and thanks for loving my ideas! hope you will read my other up coming stories :D_

 _Zenyukifan7: Thanks for getting so much excited! kyaaa! I am excited too since I finished this story! hope to see you in my next fanfic.. :D_

 _KCWMSLover914 : Thanks for the review, hope to see you in my next fanfic! IT REALLY ENCOURAGED ME! :D_

 _FairyTailBookworm : Thanks for your review! the way you expressed your thoughts made me want to make everything clear! hope to see you in next fanfic. :D_

 _The Destinesia Girl: Thanks for the review and hope to see you in my next fanfic! :D_

 _cherry121201: Thank you, for expressing your thought! hope to see you in next fanfic! :D_

 _Sylphairy: Thanks for expecting the chapters! hope to see you in my next fanfic! :D_

 _Sabrina91113: Thanks for encouraging and expecting more and more chapters! hope to see you in my next fanfic! :D_

 _whiteapple2010 : Thanks for reviewing and for expressing on how you feel, hope to see you in my next fanfic. :D_

 _xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Thanks for the review! hope to see you in my next fanfic! :D_

 _Madi90792: Thank you for all your reviews it encouraged me a lot, and hope to see you in my next fanfic. :D_

 **And to all my guest, you reviews really encouraged me.. Thanks guys, see you next time! :D**


End file.
